1. Field
The following description relates to a multi-cell communication system including a macrocell and a microcell.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-cell communication system, for example, a hierarchical-cell communication system, typically includes a macrocell and at least one microcell. For example, the macrocell may include a macro base station of a cellular communication system, and the microcell may include a femto base station or pico base station.
A micro base station, such as a femto base station or pico base station, may be fixed in a predetermined position in order to serve terminals, or it may be installed in vehicles having mobility, for example, a bus, in order to serve terminals on the bus.